My Blonde
by Mewknight
Summary: Used to be 'Not Titled'. Just a note! Kurogane found Fai on the streets. What happened to him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

My Blonde- Chapter 1

"(Sigh) Why did my car break down on a worst day?!" A black haired man mumbled angrily at himself as he stomped through the pouring storm. The black haired man passed something on a curb but didn't stop to look because was too angry to care.

"H-h-help…" A weak voice called out and weakly grabbed the man's leg.

"Hm?" The black haired man looked down and saw the thing on the curb was a blonde lady, or that's what the man first thought.

"Miss! Miss!" The black haired man shook the blonde gently but "she" didn't wake up. The man sighed and carried the "lady" bridal-style to his apartment.

--

"Ksssh…" The man turned the "hot" knob and he watched the steam rise from the tub. Then he started to undress the "lady" that sat on a chair. The man found that "she" had a flat chest.

"How old is she? She should be old enough to develop…" The black haired man thought as he stared curiously. The man found bruises on "her" face and stomach. He gently touched them and measured how big the bruises were.

"She was beaten up. How cruel was that man to her?" The black haired man spoke in whispers. He took off "her" underpants and found…

"She's a guy?!" The man yelled in surprise. Surprisingly the guy that sat on the chair didn't wake up. The man sighed in disappointment and carried the blonde bridal-style into the tub.

"I'll let him soak his bruises…" The man thought as he touched the milky skin of the blonde's.

"Heh, he still looks like a girl." The man spoke a loud.

--

"Splash!"

"(Gasp) Where am I…? Hm?" The blonde sat up and found the black haired man sleeping on a chair. The blonde sighed in relief and grabbed a towel that was on the sink.

"(Yawn) You're awake." The blonde stopped drying himself off and stared at the man.

"Oh! Thank you for saving me…um…"

"It's Kurogane."

"Can I call you Kuro-puu?" The blonde smiled big.

"K-K-Kuro-puu?! W-why call me that?!"

"Well because you are cute! Kuro-puu fits you best!" The blonde pinched Kurogane's cheek, but the man backfired.

"Well you're the one who's cute!!" Kurogane blushed deeply and slapped a hand to his mouth. The blonde stared in fear at the man then looked away.

"Hm?" Kurogane looked in confusion, then he softened a bit. He noticed the blonde was crying and shaking his head violently. The man sighed, stood up, then grabbed the blonde's shoulder. The blonde stopped crying but didn't look up. The blonde just stared at the floor in fright. Kurogane let go of the blonde and left the room.

--

"If you're just going to stand there, get dressed so you won't get much colder than you are now." The blonde looked up and blinked from his view of the floor. He found that the man came back with a bundle of clothes. The blonde hesitated.

"Take it." Kurogane shoved the bundle closer to the blonde. The blonde was silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. I can't be naked for the rest of my life." The blonde grinned and took the bundle of clothes from the man.

"Heh. Come out when you're dressed. Dinner will be done soon."

"Thank you again Kuro-puu!"

"I told you- uh, nevermind."

--

"Yum. I can't eat another bite!" The blonde laid back in his chair and rubbed his full belly.

"Could I ask you your name?"

"Oh right! I didn't tell you mine yet!" The blonde put out a hand and grinned.

"I'm glad to meet such a fine gentleman. My name is Fai." Kurogane looked at the blonde in shock. Then he took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." There was a long pause.

"Could I ask you something Fai?"

"Sure! Anything!" Fai smiled.

"You looked scared of me in the bathroom though it's not surprising not to be. A lot of people are afraid of me." Kurogane began to laugh.

"K-Kuro-puu…?"

"…Hm?"

"Moments before you saved me…t-there was this guy that was chasing me…"

Fai's reason

_This guy: Heh, playing with me eh? How fun. (Smirks) (Running after Fai)_

_Fai: (Pant, pant, pant) I don't want to be with you anymore!_

_This guy: I know you can't out run me. _

_Fai: (Trips and falls)_

_This guy: Heh. See? (Turns Fai over and kisses his lips)_

_Fai: (Smacks the guy's face)_

_This guy: Oh, you want to fight? Then let's settle this like men! (Grabs Fai's shoulder, punches him in the stomach)_

_Fai: Hmph! (Cough, cough)_

_This guy: Hehe, I think this is more entertaining than having you. (Punches him again)_

"After that, he kicked me off the street and left…" The blonde fingered his bruise on his stomach and tried not to cry again. Kurogane sighed and rested his head on the edge of the table.

"It's been a long day for both of us. It's getting late. I'll show you to your room that I set up for you." Kurogane stood up and took his plate plus Fai's to the sink. Then he beckoned the blonde to follow him. Fai looked at Kurogane in surprise then smiled. He cheerfully followed the man to the room.

* * *

"Oh, who lives in here?" Fai asked as he peeked into the bedroom Kurogane lead him in. In the room, it wasn't very neat. The bed wasn't tidy, the sheets were crumpled up in a ball and the pillows were nestled beside the ball. A big pile of magazines was in the corner of the room and small piles of clothes were on the floor. The closet was messy as well, clothes were leaking out of the closed doors.

"Just make yourself at home." Kurogane said, almost in a whisper as he walked into the bedroom and started to pick up the clothes on the floor.

"…Oh so this is your room! I knew something here reminds me of you!" Fai said with a smile. Kurogane stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the blonde.

"If you're just going to stand there and talk, why don't you make yourself useful." Fai nodded and walked over to Kurogane's bed. Once the blonde touched the sheets on the bed, his blue eyes grew wide and his heart stopped beating. Kurogane stopped again to look at the blonde. He noticed the blonde was frozen on the spot.

"Fai?" Kurogane asked. It took a while for Fai's heart to start beating again and when it did, the blonde took a breath then bent over and coughed in his hands. Kurogane dropped his clothes that he collected in his arms and ran over to the blonde's side.

"Fai-" Kurogane started then saw something that scared him. In Fai's cupped hands, there was blood. The black haired man quickly looked at the blonde's face and noticed Fai's face and eyes were flushed.

"F-" Kurogane started again then gasped as he saw Fai's body slowly fall to the floor. The black haired man quickly caught the blonde before the blonde's knees or whole body hit the ground.

_"What just happened?! No, questions later. Hospital, yes hospital room immediately!"_ Kurogane thought as he quickly gathered Fai into his arms and ran out of his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

My Blonde- 2

"His heart skipped a big step so we're going to keep him here oh…two weeks. Is that ok?" Dr. Tanaka, Kurogane's doctor, whispered. Kurogane and Dr. Tanaka were just outside a hospital bedroom. Fai was in that bedroom and was lying on the bed, sleeping. Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair then slowly let out the air that he was holding in his throat when he watched the paramedics take Fai away from him.

_"I need Dr. Tanaka quick!" Kurogane yelled as he burst through the hospital entrance, with Fai in his arms. Kurogane was out of breath but it surprised him that he could yell._

_Before he ran into the hospital, he thought he would have a hard time with the front desk. But luckily, his doctor was talking with a nurse right in the lobby._

_"Oh, Mr. Kurogane! How nice to see you-" Dr. Tanaka said with a smile but then the smile disappeared quickly._

_"We need the paramedics here immediately!" Dr. Tanaka said to the nurse right next to him and the nurse nodded before she ran off. Soon after, the paramedics came with their wheeling bed in tow._

_"We'll take him from here." One of the paramedics said. Three out of the four paramedics took Fai out of Kurogane's arms and laid the blonde on the wheeling bed and dashed off through the double doors. Kurogane gaped and took a step forward. He watched them leave until he couldn't see them through the tiny window._

"So, can I see him?" Kurogane asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you related to him?" His doctor asked. Kurogane shook his head.

"I don't think he has any relatives here."

"Why do you think that?" Dr. Tanaka asked.

"He had a rough time earlier today and maybe this wasn't the first time. What a pain to say this but, I might be the only person who is close to him, now." Kurogane said as he looked up to the ceiling. Dr. Tanaka smiled; he knew how Kurogane felt when they talked to each other.

"All right, I'll let you go. I'll just tell the people who ask that you are his lover." Kurogane turned red.

"What?!"

"If I said he was your brother, it wouldn't work. If I said he was you long lost brother, it probably wouldn't work either. So, he's called your lover." Kurogane just grunted. His "crimson eyes stare" wouldn't work on his doctor, he tried it plenty of times in the past, probably because his doctor knows him so well, somehow.

Dr. Tanaka winked.

"Go inside the room and check on him. I've got to go do something. Good luck!" Dr. Tanaka waved to Kurogane and walked down the hospital hall, with a spring in his step. Kurogane rubbed his temples.

"This still isn't my lucky day…" Kurogane walked into the hospital bedroom where Fai slept and looked around. There was only one row of lights so half of the room was dim. Fai was dressed in a hospital gown and through the blinds; Kurogane could see the sky was turning a lighter shade of black. Kurogane walked over to the hospital bed and stood at Fai's bedside. He stared at the blonde for a second before jumping a little.

Fai stirred and mumbled, "Kuro-puu…" A warm hand held the blonde's hand for a moment before the hand and the owner disappeared down the hospital hallway. Fai brought his hand up over his eyes then sat up in surprise. He winced a little then looked at his hand.

_"It's warm."_ Fai thought then held his hand over his heart.

"Kuro-muu!" Fai said quickly before dashing to the window. He saw Kurogane walking out of the hospital entrance. Fai banged on the window and yelled out Kurogane's name but the window didn't budge. Fai grabbed a chair and hit the chair against the window.

_"Come on, come on, hurry!"_ Fai thought as he banged. When he pulled back to give the window a blow, Fai coughed terribly and collapsed. When he heard the chair grow silent from falling, he slowly stood up and dashed out of the room, with some difficulty.

* * *

Kurogane stopped when he got to the drive-in entrance. He looked up at the sky then looked back at the building. He found the room where Fai was resting then turned around. He took a step forward then heard someone called out his name, or a nickname.

"Kuro-puu!!" Kurogane turned around and saw Fai running towards him, still in the hospital gown. Kurogane took a step back to brace himself.

"Fai!" Kurogane said, surprised. When Fai caught up to Kurogane, he collapsed in Kurogane's arms.

"Fai wha-"

"Don't leave me Kuro-muu…" Fai whispered. The blonde almost slipped away but Kurogane held him close.

"…I don't want to be left alone again…not so soon…" Fai whispered. The blonde kept on saying, " don't leave me Kuro-muu…" Kurogane kept on telling him to hush.

"Don't speak, you'll use up your energy." Kurogane once said but it seemed like Fai wasn't listening. Kurogane felt like he wanted to shake the blonde but then resisted. He took in a breath then lip locked with the blonde.

"I won't leave you." Kurogane said after he broke the kiss. Fai tiredly looked into Kurogane's crimson eyes.

"Really?"

"I won't."

"Then say it again." Fai said, tried to be excited through his tiredness.

"Say what again?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"When you were talking outside-"

"You were awake?!" Kurogane was so surprised that he almost dropped Fai. The blonde tiredly giggled.

"Come on, say it!"

"The doctor said it, not me." Kurogane raised his nose in the air.

"But you admitted it!" Kurogane scrambled through his words then clamped his mouth shut.

"I am not saying it." Kurogane finally said after a short pause.

"Kuro-pon. Come on. You love me don't you?" Fai said teasingly.

"Oh for crying-" Kurogane raised his voice then noticed Fai was looking a bit pale.

_"He must be trying to stay up to hear this…"_ Kurogane thought then sighed.

"You're my lover." Kurogane mumbled and Fai giggled.

"I can't hear you!" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"You're my lover!" Kurogane yelled and Fai threw his arms up in the air.

"Whoo! I love you too Kuro-tan!!" Fai yelled at the top of his lungs then fell into a deep sleep. Kurogane chuckled.

"Yeah, I love you too, Fai." Kurogane whispered and kissed Fai lightly on the lips. He positioned the blonde into bridal-style and walked back toward the hospital.

* * *

**Author's note: Ooooh! I am so proud of myself! I love what I wrote! Love love love love!! Squeal! **


	3. And he is back

My Blonde – 3

And "he" is back

"Stuffing those cookies down your throat…I told you that would make you sick! Oh wait, anything would make anyone sick if they stuffed food down their throats!" Kurogane yelled as he watched the blonde soil the sink, his arms animatedly flapping in the air. Fai looked up from the sink and smiled, his face looked green and his blonde bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat.

"It wasn't that bad Kuro-bugh!" Kurogane rolled his eyes and grabbed Fai's collar so the blonde's face wouldn't fall into the chunky-wet-and-gross pie.

Moments before, Fai challenged a cookie eating contest on Kurogane.

_"Kuro-puu! I challenge you to a cookie-eating contest!" Fai said as he popped up from behind the couch. Kurogane was reading one of his magazines and jumped when Fai appeared._

_"What?"_

_"A cookie-eating contest! We each scarf down a bowl of cookies and whoever eats them all first wins!"_

_"That's sick!"_

_"But it's a challenge! Come on Kuro-puppy!" Fai made puppy eyes. He knew Kurogane wouldn't resist a challenge, but…_

_"No. I told you it's gross, and I'm not going to comfort you when you go in the bathroom to puke!"_

_"But it's a challenge! You love challenges!" Kurogane gave Fai a glare._

_"But yours give me a headache."_

_"I made them with all my love!" Fai said and made sniffling noises behind his sleeve. Kurogane sighed._

_"Fine."_

_"Whoo!" Fai said, his emotion changed to his usual happy-go-lucky self and flung his arms up in the air. Kurogane groaned._

_"What have I done…?" Kurogane mumbled. A shadow moved away from the apartment window and Kurogane flashed his crimson eyes in that direction. He was about to stand up to look what it was but Fai interrupted him and grabbed his hand._

_"Come on Kuro-puu! Contest! Contest!_

* * *

_"Go!" Fai said as he dived into the bowl. Kurogane picked up a cookie from his bowl and took a nibble. He spit it out and gagged._

_"Eek." Kurogane thought and looked over to the blonde. It seemed like Fai could tolerate the sweetie-goodness._

_"Hey Fai-ah! Fai you're turning green!" Kurogane said as he grabbed Fai's shoulders. Fai swallowed and a hand flew up to his mouth._

_"One…more…mmph!" Fai gagged, as his other hand seemed to be unconsciously grabbing the last cookie in his bowl._

_"No Fai stop! You're going to uh…blow any minute!" Kurogane said as he grabbed the blonde's hand that held the cookie with one hand._

_**"Yes, don't mention anything green." **__Kurogane thought. Fai shook his head._

_"No…must…"_

_"No, you must stop-" Kurogane said but then took in a sharp breath when Fai threw up at their feet. Kurogane emptied Fai's bowl into his own and held the bowl under Fai's chin._

_"Bathroom. Now."_

_"Huh…he looks terrible…" _Kurogane thought as he frowned and rubbed his lover's back with his other hand.

"You done?" The raven-haired asked automatically, scaring himself. Fai nodded and tried to steady himself by holding Kurogane's hand. Kurogane lead Fai into their bedroom and helped lay the blonde onto the bed.

"I'm going to get towels to wash your face off." Kurogane said as he walked back to the bathroom.

* * *

After Kurogane cleaned the blonde, he tucked the blonde in a kissed Fai on the forehead.

"Go to sleep and don't get up."

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Fai whispered.

"Tell me then." Fai nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

The moment Kurogane passed the apartment window, the doorbell rang. Kurogane raised an eyebrow and answered it.

"Well, well, well. I've heard a lot about you." The person at the door spoke. It was dressed in a black coat so its face wasn't shown and it was two inches taller than Fai, but still shorter that Kurogane.

"Who are you?" Kurogane said in a low voice. The person took a step forward but Kurogane didn't move to the side.

"You said it yourself, you grieve over the fact that you are living with a man named Fai. So, I'm here to take him off your hands." Kurogane could feel his blood pressure going up and dug his fingernails in his palm.

"Get off of my property." Kurogane said as he moved to slam the door but the person jumped and caught Kurogane's lips with its. The person clamped itself around the raven-haired like a monkey and deepened the kiss. Kurogane grabbed the hood of the person and pulled it off, revealing a black haired, brown-eyed man.

_"Another man?" _Kurogane thought as he pushed the man off. Both of them wiped their mouths with the back of their hand.

"You're a good kisser." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked.

"Fai-" The man started but Kurogane interrupted.

"And how do you know about Fai!?" Kurogane grabbed the man's collar. The man smirked.

"My name is Randal Bives and, good night!"

"What- mmph!" Randal smothered Kurogane's mouth and nose in a cloth that probably had a drug on it because Kurogane's eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground.

"Kuro-puu? What- Randal!" Kurogane heard Fai say.

"Hey there, long time no see, Fai." Kurogane heard Randal say and a click. A gun.

"…What are you doing here?!" Fai had said.

"Just trying to finish what I didn't finish a long time ago!" A gun shot, a scream, shattering of glass and a thud was heard before Kurogane fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Love knows no gender

My Blonde – Chapter 4

Love Knows No Gender

_A gun shot, a scream, shattering of glass and a thud was heard before Kurogane fell into unconsciousness._

xXxXxXxXx

Fai's POV

It has been three weeks since I've met and lived with Kuro-pon. But it has been a year since I've met and dated Randal. Randal and I met at what you would call a romantic place to meet, a glistening pond. I was sitting on a rock, feeding some ducks some bread.

"Your eyes are the color of the pond, and your hair is like the sun." I heard someone speak next to me and I looked up from the ducks. A man with black hair and brown eyes was standing next to me, a paper was in his hand and a smile was on his face.

"Your skin is silky like the clouds, and your smile flutters like the tree blossoms." The man continued. I gave the last bread to the ducks that sat at my feet and stood up.

"That's some nice poetry, you should say it to your girlfriend." I smiled back at him then turned around. He grabbed my arm.

"Love knows no gender." He whispered in my ear. I turned back to look at him.

"Wha-" His lips caught mine. My knees wobbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me upright. I heard the ducks chatter grew louder as he deepened the kiss.

_"They seem to be liking it…" _I thought. I didn't know they were telling me the opposite, but at that time I was swept away by a man and his poetry.

xXxXxXxXx

"You know, you're beautiful." The man said in a low voice and gingerly touched my hair. We were lying on the grass, side-by-side, staring up at the stars. I didn't know what time it was but when we stopped kissing and lay here, I found out it was already nighttime.

"Thanks for your flatter, but we only just met." I said and looked at him. His hand was outstretched.

"I guess I should have introduced myself better. Randal Bives." I shook his hand.

"Fai Flouright."

"Good afternoon, Fai. It's a pleasure to meet you." He winked.

"Well thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Randal!" I smiled then stared back at the stars again. I felt his hand interlock with mine.

"You know, you're beautiful." He said once again but in my ear. My heart raced and I felt my face get hot. He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes. In less than a day, I, Fai Flouright, fell in love with this man, Randal Bives, by a moonlit duck pond.

xXxXxXxXx

"Everyday, you come to this pond?" Randal asked me one day. Ever since our meeting, I've always unexpectedly bump into him at the duck pond. And every time we share questions and answers.

I nodded, "The ducks need company."

"They are very comfortable with you."

I smiled and fed a piece of bread to a duck that came up to me, "Here you go. Eat up." The duck quacked and ate the piece. Randal laughed.

"It thanked you!"

"They do love the bread." I said and laughed with him.

"I hope they love you too."

"Well, I don't know if they know what love is…but animals stick to another, you know?"

"Well this animal knows a thing about love." I faced him.

"Huh?"

"I know a perfect place to have some French food! What do you say?" He had this excited expression on his face that I couldn't help smiling.

"Which place is that?"

"Come with me and you'll be in a world-" Randal sang as he danced like Willy Wonka did. He paused then added, "-of French food!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you coming with me?" Randal outstretched his hand. I gave the ducks the last bread in my hand then nodded to him.

"Sure." I took his hand and together we walked out of the park and into the streets.

Ever since then, we would occasionally go out together. But when we don't, we would sit by the duck pond or walk around on the streets. And then one day, he proposed to me.

"Fai."

"Hm?"

"You and I know this place is where we first met, this duck pond." I nodded.

"And we've been together for almost a year now. So-" Randal paused and sat on one knee, "-will you be my husband?" He took out a silver ring from his pocket. I was shocked.

"Randal I-" I started.

"You…don't want to…?"

"No, no! I'd love to! I'd love to be married to you!" I pounced on him and knocked him over, tears of joy fled from my eyes.

We decided to plan the wedding a month from that day. He had shown me his apartment and we had discussed about the wedding plans there. A week after that day, that's when all the trouble began. It was sunset and I had accidentally barged into his room without calling him beforehand that I was visiting.

"Randal! I got some great news! I found a catering bakery that could do our…cake…" I had burst through his door and fond the most heartbreaking thing before my eyes.

"Randy-poo, who's this?" A lady, who was in her nightgown, spoke from under his covers.

"Kid what are you doing?!" He said in an unusual angry tone. I was speechless.

"K-kid?" I managed to peep.

"How'd you get my keys?!" He said in the same tone and walked up to me.

"You gave them to me-" He dug into my pocket and grabbed a pair of silver keys, one for the back door and one for the front.

"What you kids do is steal! Get out of my house before you steal anything else." Randal batted his hand to dismiss me.

"But Randal-" I spoke out but he dangerously charged for me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?!" He hissed.

"The wedding-"

"I told you to get out of my house!" Randal yelled and kicked me in the gut. I doubled over.

"Randy-poo? Is everything all right?" The lady called from the bedroom.

"I'll handle this Marielle."

"Mari…elle?" I choked. I bit my lip and took off the silver ring he gave me and threw it on the ground.

"You don't have to tell me to leave! I'm already leaving, Randy-poo!" I said bitterly and started to walk out. He tripped me and I fell flat on my face.

"For trespassing, you're going to have to pay a big price." He bent down next to me and licked my ear. I closed my eyes shut tight then pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran through the emergency exit and onto the streets, him following close behind.

"Get back here Fai, I know you want it!" He taunted.

"I don't want to be with you anymore!" Rain puddles sloshed at my feet and cold wet rain soaked me to the bones. And as gravity has it, my foot slipped and I fell heavily on the cement.

"That's my good boy…" I heard his say and I quickly sat up. He was looming over me now then his foot stepped on my chest and my body made a big splash as it fell. Sadly noone was around.

"Now about that payment…" He whispered and his lips brushed mine. I hit him in the skull.

"Ah, so you want to play rough, huh? That's fine because I don't need you anymore!" He said after he winced. My heart tore apart and then I couldn't move. My body was sore from falling to the ground twice and his kicks made the pain worse. After Randal finished me off, I thought I was going to die. It felt like he had kicked me a thousand times and torn my heart out of my chest. But I was still breathing and my brain was still functioning when I met Kuro-chi…

Author's note: I am very sorry this took me so long to update! I was busy. D:


	5. That's all in the past

My Blonde – Chapter 5

That's all in the past

"Hey! Watch the shoulder will you?!" Fai watched his ex-fiancé yell at the police officers through the cracked window.

"This is going to be your payment Randal." Fai mumbled then turned around. He saw Kurogane sitting against the wall, like a stuffed animal, still unconscious.

_"I'm going to finish what I didn't finish a long time ago!" Randal yelled. The window broke behind him and a bullet pierced through his shoulder, making Randal fall with the force. Fai screamed when he heard the gunfire but then was relieved to see the police force standing outside. The police quickly burst through the door and grabbed Randal._

_"Are you hurt?" A policeman asked Fai. The blonde shook his head._

_"Hey, did we hit this man too?" Seemed like a junior policeman asked. He held Kurogane's limp body to a sitting position._

_"No, I think he was drugged with this handkerchief Yup, smells strongly of it." Another policeman, who grabbed Randal's gun out of his hand and who smelt the piece of material, said. They bagged Randal's gun and handkerchief in a plastic bag and dragged Randal away._

_"You know Fai, you're still going to pay!" Randal yelled and Fai ignored him._

_"Can I keep Kuro-myuu here?" Fai asked the policemen._

_"Could we, sir?" The junior policeman asked._

_"Well he was drugged-" A policeman, maybe the head of the group, started._

_"But it was a simple drug! And we know what it is!" The junior argued. He seemed to read Fai's mind._

_"Sir, that's all that he was treated of. I just know it." Fai said. The Head succumbed._

_"Alright."_

_"Young man, could you lean him over here? He would like that." Fai instructed to the junior. The junior nodded and propped Kurogane against the wall._

_"Thank you." The blonde smiled._

_"My pleasure!" The junior policeman beamed._

_"So they are going to come back to investigate the area…" _Fai made a mental note. He sat next to the unconscious Kurogane and laid his head in the black haired's lap. Fai played with Kurogane's bangs for a moment then wiped away a tear.

"Kuro-puu…" Fai whispered and gently touched the black haired's chin with his finger. To the blonde's surprise, Kurogane stirred.

"Ow, my head…" Kurogane groaned and held the back of his head with one hand. He tried to stand up but felt something heavy in his lap.

"Fai…?" Kurogane breathed then touched Fai's face with both of his hands.

_"He didn't get hurt…so who-" _Kurogane thought but then a giggle interrupted his thoughts.

Kuro-mii, what are you doing?" Kurogane let go, a slight blush on his cheeks. Fai had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Well, what are you doing?" Kurogane asked the blonde as he crossed his arms across his chest, trying to get over the embarrassment.

"Was just watching you sleep." Fai said softly. The blonde wrapped his arms around the black haired's neck and kissed Kurogane's temple.

"Oh, where is that Randal guy?"

"Taken by the police." Fai said as he sat in Kurogane's lap. Kurogane blinked in surprise.

"How did they know we were here?"

"Silly Kuro-pon! Call 911!" Fai said cheerfully.

Kurogane opened his mouth to say something but instead muttered, "Never mind."

"Who was he?" Kurogane asked.

"He was my fiancé. He was a great guy, no, a wonderful one." Fai said as he looked off into the distance.

"But it's all in the past now…" Fai said in a low voice then his goofy grin came back on his face.

"Because big strong Kuro-puppy's here with me!"

"Who's a puppy?!" Kurogane growled.

"Ah! Kuro-puppy's going to eat me!" Fai giggled as he pinched the black haired's cheeks. Kurogane pride open the blonde's hands then smiled like a shark.

"That's right, he is going to eat you!" Kurogane said in a voice that you would do to scare little children then kissed Fai passionately. The two embraced each other and savored each other's love. But the two had to stop an hour or two later because the police arrived! XP

Author's note: Well that's a wrap up! It's shorter than the last, but hope you like it! ;P


End file.
